Davy Jones/Bio
The Scottish pirate Davy Jones fell in love with the goddess of the sea, Calypso. To gain her love, Jones agreed to captain the Flying Dutchman and ferry the souls of those who died at sea into the next life. Once 10 years had passed, Jones was allowed to return to shore for one day to be with his love. However, when that day came, Jones was grieved to learn Calypso wasn't there to meet him, too caught up in her own duties. Forsaking his task, Jones carved out his own heart, unable to bear the torment it had given him. His body warped into a monstrous creature, Jones now sails the oceans in search of dying souls, which he pressgangs into service on the Dutchman to share in his torment. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gandalf (by CuchulainSetanta) On the way to the Undying Lands, the ship carrying Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, and Elrond encounters an unnatural storm. Gandalf, sensing something is wrong, sends the others below. His fears prove to be well founded, as another, larger ship rises out of the sea. On the deck of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones sees Gandalf and sneers menacingly. He pulls out Norrington's small sword, holds it aloft, and gives a battle cry. Seeing Jones' show of force, Gandalf readies Glamdring and his staff, leaping over to the enemy ship. As Gandalf lands on the deck, Jones picks up some nearby chain-shot and throws it at the wizard. Using his staff, Gandalf deflects the chain-shot, and he charges the Lord of the Sea. Jones charges as well, and the two begin exchanging blows with their weapons. Gandalf, with two weapons in hand, soon gains the upper hand, and stabs Jones in the chest with Glamdring. Jones cries out in pain, but then, to Gandalf's surprise, begins to laugh. He slams Gandalf away with his crab claw before pulling the sword out and tossing it aside. Jones pulls out his claymore and rushes Gandalf again. Gandalf, caught off guard, struggles to block the massive claymore with just his staff. He gathers his magic energy and blasts Jones with a lightning bolt, but again, the Flying Dutchman's captain just laughs it off. Gandalf begins to worry he may not survive this battle, when he senses another energy source on board the ship. Dodging Jones attacks, Gandalf rushes to where he senses the dark energy, finding it in the form of a strange chest. Gathering his final energy reserves, he focuses it into a powerful shockwave, just as Jones readies to strike the wizard down. The shockwave rips the chest apart, revealing a still-beating heart inside, which is set aflame. Jones grips his chest in pain, before falling to the deck, dead. Checking to make sure his foe is truly down this time, Gandalf raises his staff, a beacon of light shining from its top. WINNER: GANDALF Expert's Opinon As an immortal, Davy Jones already had a large advantage going in. However, Gandalf's supporters pointed out the wizard had a lot more magical skill than Jones, a factor that ultimately brought him to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) (by Richard Starkey) The Queen Anne's Revenge was sailing on open waters when The Flying Dutchman Rose from the Ocean. Using voodoo powers he caused the ship's ropes to attack the crew.This had no effect because the dutchman's crew simply cut down the ropes in mid-air. Sneering Blackbeard signaled his crew to fire. Surprisingly, the dutchman's crew didn't even fight back.The dutchman began to sink and the Revenge spout fire, sinking the dutchman. The sneer on blackbeard's face faded as the dutchman rose from the sea cannons blaring.Then blackbeard saw Jones summoning the Kraken. The beast began ripping the revenge apart, Blackbeard yelled "Abandon Ship!". Blackbeard and his four zombies were swimming when the kraken's tentacle slammed down killing one of them.4 Jones 5 When Blackbeard's crew arrived on the dutchman One Jones' crew stabbed a zombie, but to no prevail the zombie beheaded him4 Jones 4 when Jones walked up behind him and beheaded him.3 Jones 4 Blackbeard ran a crew member through 3 Jones 3 and fled into the captain's cabin. Jones Beheaded another Zombie but another one ran him through, Jones gasped and grabbed the blade the Zombie smiled, All of a sudden Jones whirled around grasped the zombie's neck with his claw and snapped it with a single twist. 1 Jones 3 Jones stormed into the cabin when blackbeard jumps out and shoots Jones in the chest. Jones simply smiles and advances on Blackbeard. Blackbeard thrusts the sword of Triton into the chest but missed the heart. Jones tore the sword out and cast it away. Then Jones stabbed Blackbeard right above the heart. Gasping for breath but still aliveBlackbeard stares at Jones in disbelieve. Jones spoke "Tell me Edward Teach, do ye fear death?" Jones left the cabin his crew Chanted "part of the ship" "Part of the crew" then the screen goes black following blackbeard's screams 0 Jones 3 WINNER: DAVY JONES Expert's Opinion Jones won the battle over Blackbeard because of his almost immortatily and abilities. Not to mention his ship is almost unstoppable, a crushing defeat for Black beard. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios